Eternal Slumber(A Percy Jackson FanFiction, Lachlan's Perspective)
by DarkKnight72
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a FanFiction. I'm doing it with another very talented author but she's doing it at another perspective. The authors name is lilliarnaferguson so just select writers and chuck that in your search engine. This is a story about a guy named Lachlan who has had his best friend killed and has been on the run from monsters. Hope you guys love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first FanFiction that I'm doing with someone else. We're both doing a different perspective on the story. I'm not that good at them but I hope you enjoy. P.S I'll put in a link to the other profile in a while when I get it.;). Thats the authors page name** lilliarnaferguson

Chapter 1

Lachlan hated the one eyed ogre thing. For at least three days he had been running across New York, looking for places to hide but the one eyed ogre thing that smelled like someone had threw up in a dumpster then it had been left there for a month, but for some reason, it still kept finding him.

What did the one eyed ogre say? Oh that's it. He said he can smell demigods. I mean, what the heck are demigods.

Lachlan had made it all the way to Long Island Sound. He scrambled past a strawberry farm with a white picket fence. He looked up and sure enough he saw a baby blue farmhouse with white trimmed windows. The only thing between them was a hill. It wasn't a tall hill but it was steep nonetheless. He started scrambling up it but tripped and fell.

Lachlan slid all the way to the bottom. Really gravity, he thought. I got a lead on that ogre guy but you just had to make me fall over. A ear splitting roar came from not that far away. Lachlan looked up just in time to see the ogre come barrelling towards him.

"Hey man. Hold up." Lachlan tried to stand but collapsed in pain. His left leg was searing in pain. Whenever he moved it Lachlan wanted to scream."Why do you keep chasing me?"

The ogre stopped in confusion as if to say "why aren't you screaming?"

"Why chasing you? Demigod tasty." The ogre rubbed his stomach.

"Wait. You eat demigods. You called me a demigod which means you're going to eat me?" Lachlan almost threw up at the idea.

"Of course. Since beginning of time, we cyclops have feasted on demigods. I will eat you will salsa. Yum."

"How about you just not eat me at all?" Lachlan suggested.

"No. I smell electricity in you son of sky God. You will taste nice."

Yeah. I give up on talking, Lachlan thought. If anything he needed to get to the top of this hill. A stupid idea formulated in his mind. If he could just get this cyclops thing angry.

"Hey cyclops," Lachlan called. You salsa must taste terrible if you have to eat something tasty".

The cyclops roared. "MY SALSA TASTE GREAT. DEMIGOD NOT AS GOOD AS SALSA!" The cyclops charged at him

Lachlan's instincts kicked it. He rolled to one side, ignoring the excruciating pain in his leg. When the cyclops was so close that Lachlan's insides wanted to exit his body, he grabbed the cyclopes and swung his right leg over it's shoulder.

The cyclops continued to barrel up the hill without even noticing Lachlan on it's back. They reached the top and Lachlan slid off.

"Thanks for the ride but I gotta get going" Lachlan said. The cyclops roared again and prepared to charge. It's face went slack and it looked down.

A bronze tip was protruding just above his stomach. The cyclops dissolved into dust which then settled into the ground.

When Lachlan saw the cyclops killer, he fell in love immediately. She had bronze coloured hair pulled back into a bandana, startling silver eyes, an orange shirt and a pair of denim jeans.

"There will be more after you now." Her tone was dead serious like it was a matter of life or death which of course it was. "We have to run. Now"

"Can't. Broken leg." The last thing Lachlan remembered was collapsing and the girl shouting something that sounded like 'medic'.

 **There you go guys. That is the first (vey short) chapter to my FanFictio. I will be uploading as much as possible. Hope you enjoyed it. P.S, Eliza's not the only one Lachlan falls in love with…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I don't think that this chapter is that good but I still hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

When he woke, he was lying in a bed in a room that looked like it was from the 1800s. Girls in nurse's uniforms with elfish features tended to other boys and girls lying all lying in beds near him. The walls were made of logs, the floor was rough timber and all the furniture was all old and in need of replacement.

He reached under the sheets and felt a cast around his broken leg.

"How are you feeling."

Lachlan almost jumped out of his bed when he heard the voice. He turned and looked next to him.

The girl was there. The one who had saved him on the hill. Today her hair fell loose around her shoulders and wore the same orange t-shirt with a pair of denim shorts.

For that moment, Lachlan was speechless. When he remembered that she had asked him a question he said, "great. If you don't count my broken leg."

"Oh." She reached into her pocket and took something that looked strangely like chocolate out. "Here. Eat this."

She sounded like she knew what she was doing so Lachlan obliged. He took it from her and put it in his mouth. It tasted like his favourite treat. Chocolate chip muffins straight out of the oven. That's weird, he thought. That shouldn't taste like that.

"That's ambrosia. Food of the gods," she said.

"Yeah. It did taste good," Lachlan said.

"No, I mean literally. It's food of the actual Greek Gods."

Lachlan wondered if the girl was pulling his leg. The Greek Gods were myths and were definitely not real. "All right. The Greek Gods. Do Mickey Mouse and Superman eat this stuff to?"

The girl looked offended. "They do exist. This food heals you and mends bones," she said. "My names Eliza but you probably will think that that's not true either." She stormed out the door leaving Lachlan regretting himself.

He got up and saw a pair of crutches over on the opposite side of the room. He hobbled over there while noticing that his leg didn't hurt that much anymore. He began to walk out, using his crutches for support.

Lachlan spotted Eliza in the distance running off. He called at the top of his lungs "ELIZA." She stopped and turned seeing him hobbling over on his crutches.

"What?"

"I just came to say that I'm sorry. It's just. The Greek gods can't be real. Even if they were, they were around thousands of years ago and would've died," Lachlan explained.

"That's where you're wrong. The gods were immortal. They couldn't have died," Eliza said. "The gods are still around and still have demigod children with humans."

"Wait demigod. That cyclops called me a demigod," Lachlan said. "Does that mean-"

"Which parent did always see?"

"Well my mum and my stepdad. My mother said my real dad died when I was really young," Lachlan said.

Eliza stared at him. Lachlan could feel the full power of of those startling silver eyes. "Well you might find this a bit surprising but your real father is not dead," Eliza said. "He's a god."

 **There you go guys. Probably my worst chapter but I still hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a step up from my last chapter. Thanks guys.**

Chapter 3

Lachlan waited for someone to shout 'WRONG' or 'APRIL FOOLS' but no. It wasn't even April. Even Eliza didn't change anything.

"Well now that I've told you that, I'd better introduce you to the camp director," Eliza said.

"Who's that," Lachlan asked.

Eliza smiled. "You'll see."

Eliza led him though an array of different things. There was so much going on, even with his ADHD, it gave him a headache.

People were arching at every possible target, throwing spears, climbing rock climbing walls (that for some reason spewed lava), sword fighting and a tonne of other dangerous stuff. When Lachlan saw each one he was like 'cool, sign me up.'

They came to a stop where a few kids were running and obstacle course and were generally getting bashed around. Lachlan heard a deep voicing booming above everything else.

"Jump, now go left. No your other left. YOUR OTHER ONE." Lachlan turned just in time to see the kid get bashed in the face by a gladiator dummy with its arms sticking out.

On the other side he saw a horse. No a man. A man-horse. From the waist up, he was a muscular man with shaggy brown hair and a shaggy brown beard. His eyes looked deep and weary like he'd been trying to get that kid past the gladiator dummy for days. From the waist down, he was a white stallion with a well looked after coat. He had a bow and quiver strapped to his shoulder and it looked like he was ready to shoot the kid in the behind if he failed again.

Eliza started to walk over so Lachlan followed. The horse man was even taller in person. "Hey Chiron," Eliza said.

"My dear you young child. What brings you to me today," Chiron the horse-man asked.

"Well you see. You know how yesterday a new demigod arrived. Well I thought that I should show him around the camp and stuff the I thought that I should introduce him to you. His names Lachlan," Eliza answered.

"Sup," Lachlan called from behind Eliza.

Chiron studied him with concern then he smiled. "Welcome, my friend, to Camp Half-Blood. I see that Eliza has already told you about your godly parent or am I wrong?"

Lachlan looked at the ground. "No. She has."

"Wonderful," Chiron cried. "Now if you don't mind, I need to speak with Eliza." He picked her up with one hand and put Eliza on his back. They cantered off leaving Lachlan and a kid who was being hit in the face by the gladiator over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. In this chapter, Lachlan finally realises who his father is but still ends up hating him. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**

Chapter 4

Dinner that night was great which seemed like an insult to what had happened today. He ate a hamburger with a side of chips then wolfed down two bowls of ice-cream. See, the bowls,cups and plates were magic so you just told them what you wanted and it just appeared.

He couldn't believe that he had to sit at his own table though. At one point he tried to go over and sit with Percy but Chiron grabbed his arm and gave him a warning.

After dinner was a campfire sing-along which was lead by the Apollo kids whose dad was the God of poetry, music and archery. Lachlan sat near Eliza but immediately felt uncomfortable when another boy sat down next to her. "Hey Row," Eliza said.

"Hey Liza. How are you," the new guy said. Lachlan glanced down and saw Eliza's hand shaking as if she was nervous.

The last song ended and the Apollo kids say down. Chiron rode up and stomped his hoof. "Heroes." Chiron's voice echoed around the entire pavilion. "Yesterday, we had a new demigod cross through the borders of the camp chased by a cyclops. Eliza bravely slew the beast a Lachlan collapsed with a broken leg." A few campers snorted but Chiron glanced at them and they went quiet. "Lachlan. Please come up"

Lachlan didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay hidden in the crowd and not do anything to embarrass himself but all eyes turned to him and he was forced to get up. He stood next to Chiron and tried not to look stupid.

"Everyone, this is Lachlan- what's your last name?" Chiron looked a bit embarrassed himself.

"Moore. My name is Lachlan Moore. And I'll tell you now that I don't belong here. I'm not li-" Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. One bolt of lightning hit not very far away and illuminated the whole camp. After the smoke cleared, Lachlan saw a very handsome man in a pinstriped purple suit and well combed hair.

He casually walked over. Chiron knelt down and everyone but Lachlan did the same. "Lord Zeus. We are honoured by your presence," Chiron said. Eliza gestured for Lachlan to kneel but he didn't.

"You're Zeus huh. I thought you'd look more impressive," Lachlan said.

Zeus laughed and everyone else did the same. "Lachlan, if you weren't my son I would blast you to pieces for that."

Lachlan gagged. "Your son?"

"Yes. You are my son. And look. You've grown."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. In this chapter, Lachlan has a discussion with his dad and also finds out that there was a prophecy about Eliza that is connected to Lachlan. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 5

Everyone was shocked. Some scrawny kid breaks his leg coming into camp and is proclaimed as a son of Zeus. No one said a thing. There was no cheering or round of applause. Just silence.

"So are you heroes going to just sit there or are you guys going to do something," Zeus asked.

Chiron cleared his throat. "All hail, Lachlan Moore. Son of the Sky God, lord of the wind."

Lachlan didn't feel special. He didn't even feel different. If anything, he was angry. Angry at Zeus for never visiting him or even sending a lousy child support check. "Now Chiron, if you don't mind. I would like to speak to my son in private." Zeus put his hand on Lachlan's shoulder and steered him away behind one of the cabins Eliza had shown him.

Zeus's face went slack. "My son. Are you alright."

Lachlan was surprised. His dad that he was hating five minutes ago was concerned about him. "Ah yeah. I guess."

A bronze rod appeared in Zeus's hand. He passed it to Lachlan. "This is a very dangerous weapon. It can appear as a celestial bronze sword or a rod of pure lightning. When you use the lightning, you'll only get two bolts out of it then it will sap young strength."

"How do I change it to a sword?" Lachlan asked.

Zeus's form flickered as if it was ready to disappear. "You just think my son. Be safe. Please." Zeus disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Lachlan looked at his bronze rod. He then looked at a tree in front of him. He thought of lightning and sure enough the tree was splintered with lightning. The force flung Lachlan backwards into the cabin behind him. He stood which took effort. He remembered what Zeus said about it taking his energy. Just to be safe, Lachlan closed his eyes and thought of a sword. He opened them and saw a wicked sharp bronze sword in his hands. He turned and jogged back to the campfire.

Everyone was packing up and leaving. He spotted Eliza in a heated conversation with Chiron. Lachlan started to walk over but stopped when he heard his name.

"- Lachlan is the one then we must not pester him," Chiron said.

"But Chiron. He is the one. I just know it. I have to talk to him," Eliza complained.

"No child," Chiron said

"But-"

"I SAID NO." Chiron cantered away towards the blue farmhouse. Eliza turned and noticed Lachlan. She walked glumly over to Lachlan.

"Hey," she said.

"What was that about?" Lachlan asked. Eliza stared at her feet. "I asked what that was about."

"I'M NOT ALOWED TO TALK ABOUT IT," Eliza shouted. She stormed off.

"Okay then." Lachlan walked over to the Zeus cabin. Inside was a bunk bed with a pair of pyjamas and a change of clothes. On top was a note. It read 'you're welcome. Eliza'. Lachlan got changed and collapsed on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys. My last chapter was longish but I thought it was alright. in this chapter we've got some sword fighting lessons with Percy. Hope you guys love it!**

Chapter 6

He woke the next morning to the sound of someone banging on his door. Some guy that looked around seventeens poked his head around the door.

"Hey Lachlan. I'm Percy. Chiron asked me to teach you sword fighting today. If you want I could take you up to get a sword."

"No need. I already have one." Lachlan reached over to his nightstand and patted his new sword. Percy walked in and took a look army it.

He raised his eyebrows. "Huh. That looks pretty sharp. Meet you outside in five."

Lachlan climbed out of bed. "Yeah. Just let me get dressed first." Lachlan was so eager to get out and sword fight for the first time, he was done in less than two minutes.

Percy was sitting on the steps waiting. "Ready to go?" Lachlan asked.

Percy jumped up. "Yeah." They walked across the camp to the sword fighting arena. They went inside and Lachlan took his bronze rod out. "Ah Lachlan. This is sword fighting. Not combat."

Lachlan concentrated hard and his rod morphed into a sword. "Yeah, I know."

Percy didn't look impressed. "Two can play at that game." He pulled a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. The pen transformed into a sword like Lachlan's. "Okay so we're going to start off with-"

"How about we just see how I go first?" Lachlan said.

Percy shrugged. "Whatever. I'll go easy on you." Percy lunged at Lachlan but he deflected it and they went into a series of strikes and parries. Percy's 'easy' was just being slow but Lachlan used that to his advantage.

When Percy realised that Lachlan was actually good at sword fighting, he started to push Lachlan harder. Everything became faster and harder.

Percy lifted his sword up for a downward strike but Lachlan pointed his sword at Percy's and thought of lightning. Lachlan's sword turned into a bolt of pure lightning and it cackled with electricity. A bolt of white hot lightning shot out and knocked Percy's sword out of his hand.

Percy fell to his knees. "How?"

"I have no idea." Lachlan walked over and offered him a hand. He lifted Percy back to his feet.

"You're definitely coming on my capture the flag team." Percy walked over to the drink cooler. Lachlan looked up and saw two girls watching him. One was Eliza and the other was a girl with blond hair. Percy offered Lachlan a drink.

Lachlan took it. He hadn't realised how thirsty he was until he drained the cup. The blond girl and Eliza walked over to them. "Oh Lachlan. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Percy gestured to the blond girl.

Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. "You didn't have to tell him my mother seaweed brain."

"Well Lachlan. It doesn't look like you need sword fighting lessons. I'll go tell Chiron what you did." Percy turned and jogged towards the big farmhouse with Annabeth close behind him.

Lachlan was itching to get away from Eliza but she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going against Chiron by doing this but I'm going to tell you it but we'll need a private place to discuss it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I've just had my school holidays which have been BORING but at least it's given me a chance to do some writing. In this chapter, Lachlan finally realises that Rowan is an idiot. "What?" You guys say. "We thought Rowan was cool." Well turns out he's not.**

Chapter 7

They sat across from each other in the Zeus cabin. "Okay look. I'm a demigod that has never been claimed and might never be all because of this." Eliza showed Lachlan her arm. On it was a crescent moon.

"What's so special about that?"Lachlan asked.

"No ones ever seen it before."

"That's it?" Lachlan wondered why that small mark was so big that Chiron had forbidden Eliza to tell Lachlan about it.

"No. It's not. A couple of days after I got here, I still hasn't been claimed which was weird because after the second Titan war, Percy made all the Gods promise to pay better attention to their kids and claim them quickly. Chiron told me to ask the Oracle of Delphi-"

Lachlan gagged. "The what?"

"The Oracle of Delphi. It's now Rachel, the red head girl. Well anyway, she said that one day a son of Zeus would come along and find out who my mother of father is and I think that might be you," Eliza got up to leave. "I'll let you think about it." Then she was gone.

Lachlan just sat there. He'd been asked a question by a girl he had started to like and she'd expected him to answer it.

Lachlan thought for a while. Only two options came into his head. Artemis and Selene. None of them could be the answer because Selene faded out of existence ages ago and Artemis was a maiden goddess.

Lachlan went outside to clear his mind. He sat down in a bench outside his cabin and closed his eyes. He must've drifted off for a while because a dream found him.

A shadowy figure loomed in front of him. It's voice was a mix between a man's and a woman's. "Help my daughter. Help her. She must figure out her parentage or she will be in grave danger. Help her hero. HELP HER!"

Lachlan jumped back to reality. He saw that Rowan kid that had sat next to Eliza at the campfire, walking towards him. Lachlan stood up and pulled his bronze rod from his back.

"What do you want?" Lachlan asked Rowan.

"Nothing. I only came over here to tell you that you don't have a chance with Eliza. She's mine."

Anger boiled in Lachlan's stomach. "You make her sound like she's your own personal toy. She's a human being. She can decide for herself."

Faster than Lachlan could blink, Rowan drew his sword and swung it at Lachlan. Lachlan thought of a sword and his bronze rod instantly morphed into one. He blocked the strike just in time. Rowan was almost as good as Percy but Lachlan had beaten Percy so Row wasn't as good as him.

Lachlan let loose a blinding flash of lightning that hit Rowan in the chest and flung him backwards. A girl screamed. Lachlan saw Eliza scramble over to him and kneel at his side. She looked up at Lachlan and her face clearly said 'why'.

Chiron cantered over and assessed the damage. He hoisted Rowan onto his back and glared at Lachlan. Lachlan turned and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**(No comment for this chapter. I'm going through a rough time at the moment so don't blame me if I don't upload)**

Chapter 8

Lachlan sat atop the tallest mountain at the camp. Lachlan felt terrible at what he had done to Row but proud at the same time. He hoped no-one would ever find him up here but his luck was never that good.

Lachlan heard footsteps and took off down the hill. Eliza sped towards him, much faster than Lachlan could ever run. Eliza jumped and crash tackled him.

"You didn't have to zap Row with lightning." Eliza let go of him and stood up. She brushed the dirt and grass of her shirt. "He hates you now."

"Not like he ever didn't," Lachlan muttered. Lachlan quickly changed the subject. "I thought of two people who are related to that moon on your arm."

Eliza rubbed it nervously. "And?"

"Artemis and Selene," Lachlan said.

"Can't be. Selene faded along with Helios millennia ago and Artemis is a maiden goddess. Thanks for trying anyway." Eliza leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Lachlan felt woozy. "Bye," Eliza called then she ran off back to the camp. Lachlan stumbled after her but fell on his face and went to sleep.

He woke up in his bed. Lachlan had no idea how he had got there. He threw off the sheets and climbed out. He stumbled outside and saw the camp in a war zone. Campers were attacking each other with swords, punching and killing anyone in sight. Lachlan saw Eliza running around, trying to stop the madness. A sword pierced her from behind. Eliza fell to the ground. Lachlan let loose a guttural scream.

This time he woke up for real. He was still on the hill where he had fell over but it looked late in the afternoon. He got to his feet and ran for the dinner pavilion.

Chiron was in the middle of announcements when Lachlan's feet echoed on the pavement. Everyone turned to look at him. "Son of Zeus. You deserve no dinner. Being late and attacking another camper," Chiron said.

"He attacked me first!" Lachlan scanned the room and found the Row kid smiling with his arm in a sling and a scar on his face.

"Son of Zeus. Go." Thunder boomed. Chiron looked up at the sky. "Sorry my lord but he has done some not very heroic things today." Thunder boomed again. "Fine. He may participate in capture the flag."

An excited murmur broke out through the crowd. Chiron stomped his hoof. "Lachlan. To your cabin. Assemble in the middle of the green at seven."

Lachlan turned and walked back to his cabin. Once he got their, he threw his stuff at the wall. "Stupid Chiron. Stupid Row," he muttered. There was a knock at the door. "It's unlocked," Lachlan called.

The door opened and Eliza walked in. "Hi," she said.

"What?"

Eliza reached into her pocket and brought out a plastic sandwich bag with some food from dinner in it. Eliza tossed to him. "I brought you this."

Lachlan caught it. "Do you know how much trouble you could get in for doing this?"

Eliza shrugged. "I don't care. See you at seven." Eliza left the room, closing the door after herself. Lachlan opened the sandwich bag and started to eat. Gods he loved that girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry i havent been on for ages cos i had a bit of trouble with my co author but i think it is over. in this chapter the camp plays capture the flag and hopefully Zeus's cabin can win**

 **Chapter 9**

Seven came around in no time. Lachlan strapped on the armour that he had been given and joined the rest of the campers outside who were lining up behind to banners. Lachlan wandered through both groups aimlessly as he had no-idea of what team he was on.

Lachlan stumbled into someone. It was Percy. "Hey man. Have you got a team yet?" He asked

"No," Lachlan answered.  
"Good. You can come with me then." Percy steered Lachlan to the group behind the silver banner with an owl and olive tree on it. Annabeth was at the looking around at her team.

"Is Annabeth leading the team?" Lachlan asked.

"Yeah. She usually always does. She looks so hot on the battlefield." Percy saw Lachlan staring at him open mouthed. "Sorry. Not important."

"No, it's okay. You two must really like each other then."

Percy gazed at the banner. "I guess so. Now what girl do you like, huh?"

Lachlan gave Percy a nudge. "None of your business."

Percy started randomly pointing out people in the crowd. He finally pointed at Eliza and saw Lachlan blush. "So Eliza," Percy said.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Nothing. I reckon she's cute."

Lachlan stared at Percy. "You already have a girlfriend."

Percy huffed. He looked like he was about to say something else but a horn blew and the two teams erupted in cheering.

They started marching forward and Lachlan almost got trampled by the people behind him. They got to a creek and his team marched through it while the other stayed on the other side.

When they got to the other side, Percy's shoes weren't even wet. "How did you do that?" Lachlan asked.

"My dads the lord of the sea. I only get wet if I want to."

Lachlan heard Chiron's voice. "Heroes. You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. No maiming and definitely no killing. All magic items are allowed. Capture the flag starts in five minutes."

Everyone crowded around Annabeth. "Okay, look. Percy, Lachlan. You two are probably th most powerful here so you two take offence with Michael, Gabriella, Brydie and Keynan. You guys go for the flag while I take a small group around as a distraction. The rest of you, defend the best you can. FOR THE GODS!"

"FOR THE GODS," everybody shouted. In the distance, a horn blared and everyone moved to get into position. Lachlan followed Percy and the others to the lake.

About half of the other team had gathered where Annabeth and her group had positioned themselves and were ready to attack. No one noticed Percy's group.

A second horn blared and Percy took off at full speed. Lachlan started to run and he heard the clang of metal behind him. A decent team of fighters ran to meet them but Lachlan grabbed his bronze rod off his back and thought of a sword.

He slashed through them with the help of Percy and the others. In no time, they were lying in a heap on the ground. Percy pointed ahead of them. "There's the flag."

Most of the other team jumped from above the trees and landed in front of them. "Right behind them." Percy bellowed a war cry and charged. Lachlan followed and knocked down everyone he could. Lachlan somersaulted over someone's head and grabbed the flag.

Lachlan thought of a bronze rod and after his sword changed, he stuck it to his back. "I got it!" Lachlan was so excited that he didn't see Eliza charge towards him and tackle him.

Eliza wrenched the flag from Lachlan's hands. "Thanks, but you can't have that." She ran off to hide the flag in a different spot.

Lachlan rose steadily to his feet. "Not this time." Lachlan ran after her. She'd ran a fair bit but Lachlan was able to catch up to her as Eliza was carrying a huge flag. Lachlan tackled her. "Yeah. I'm gonna take this." Eliza was to dazed to answer.

Lachlan took the flag from Eliza and took off back through the woods. He was just cruising the creek with Percy and the others behind him when someone else ran in front of him.

Under the person's helmet was a pair of startling blue eyes that seemed to change colours every time Lachlan blinked. The person brushed her long hair away from their face. It was a girl.

She levelled her sword at Lachlan's chest. "Give me that flag." Lachlan glanced down at her hands. She was holding Lachlan's team's flag.


	10. Chapter 10

**Im beginning to like Maya**

Chapter 10

Lachlan pushed down the tip of the girls sword so that it wasn't on his chest. "Hey look. You didn't have to put the sword on my chest you know. That tip actually hurt."

The girl scowled underneath her helmet. She pulled it off and let it fall to the ground. He brown-blond hair swept down over her shoulders. On her face were a splash of freckles that made her look cute even if she had just had a sword pointed at his chest. She studied Lachlan with her sharp, blue eyes.

"You don't seem frightened," the girl said.

"Yeah, well yesterday I found out that my dad was Zeus. The most powerful God. I try not to be frightened now."

The girl tried to hide a smile. Her face hardened and she levelled her sword against Lachlan's chest. Lachlan thought that the girl was hot. Maybe even hotter than Eliza was. He made a mental note not to say that to Eliza.

The girl pressed her sword even harder against Lachlan's chest. "I'll ask again. Give me that flag."

Lachlan huffed. "You take the game way to seriously." He moved his hand with the flag in it closer to the girl and she lowered her sword. That was her mistake.

In one swift move, Lachlan did a backflip and in midair, he pulled his bronze rod off his back and thought of a sword. He swung his sword and knocked the girl off her feet. She landed with a splash in the creek.

Lachlan took the flag from her hands so he had both of them. "Didn't catch a name."

"Maya," the girl groaned.  
"Maya. I like that name." Lachlan stepped over her and walked over to his territory. His team erupted in cheers.

They lifted Lachlan up onto their shoulders and carried him back to the cabins. Chiron rode up behind them. "And now, time for celebrations," Chiron shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is a fairly good chapter in which Maya gives Lachlan something special. Also im looking for a beta reader if ur interested send me a pm. Thanks guys.**

Chapter 11

The celebrations lasted for ages. Eventually, Lachlan got tired and headed for his cabin. Maya was leaning against the door when Lachlan got there.

"Hey," Lachlan said. "Sorry about knocking you over in capture the flag."

May smiled. "It's right. It's happened before but he didn't apologise." Maya glared at some guy partying in the crowd.

"Sorry but, could you move. I'm pretty tired and want to go to bed," Lachlan asked.

Maya blushed. "Oh. Sorry." She stepped forward and planted her lips on Lachlan's. Lachlan's face went bright red like a tomato.

Maya took a step back, her face red as well. "I, don't know what came over me. I have to go." She ran past Lachlan and back into the crowd.

Lachlan stood in that one position for what seemed like ever. He regained his senses and went inside.

Even after he had a shower, his lips still tingled from the kiss that Maya had gave him. He flopped down on his bed and tried to forget what had happened. Alas, he couldn't.

He fell asleep and dreamed.

He saw the same battle from earlier today except this time he saw Maya get stabbed through the chest. She crumpled to the ground.

Lachlan then saw Chiron try to intervene on one fight and get stabbed through… Lachlan couldn't bear to watch.

The shadowy figure who was in his other dream appeared next to him. "This is what happens if Eliza doesn't find out who I am."

Lachlan watched the battle unfold in front of him. "Is all this carnage really necessary just because she doesn't find out who you are?"

The shadowy figure shrugged. Well it was hard to tell but it looked like it did. "Blame The Fates young child. You'll be waking up soon. Just remember-"

"Yeah yeah. Figure out who you are or a lot of people will die." The battle around Lachlan dissolved and he woke up in a puddle of sweat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry i havent been on for ages cos i was in some hot water with my partner and no we dont date that. Sorry i had to say that but some guy kept asking me. Hope u like this chapter.**

Chapter 12

That day, both Maya and Eliza avoided him. Somehow Eliza had found out that Maya had kissed

Lachlan and had become jealous for some reason.

A few times Lachlan saw Eliza sitting with Rowan who was looking a lot better than he did when Lachlan blasted him with lightning. A couple of times Eliza noticed him and tried to hide her face.

The only people he really got to hang out with were Percy and Annabeth. They didn't seem to mind. Percy showed Lachlan his power over water and Annabeth tried to teach him Latin. Lachlan was rubbish at it though. Annabeth even showed Lachlan her plans for Mount Olympus as the gods had asked her to redesign it because it was damaged from the second Titan war.

While Annabeth was showing Lachlan her plans for an ice-cream sundae bar, she glanced up and nudged Percy. "He's here, Annabeth said. Percy looked up.

"Who's here?" Lachlan asked. Lachlan looked up and saw a guy in a purple t-shirt descending from the sky. LIKE FLYING.

The guy landed and a girl pushed past Lachlan and hugged the new guy. "Jason. Where have you been?" the girl asked.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Hey Jason."

The guy named Jason looked over and noticed them. "Annabeth! Percy! Random new kid! How's it going?"

"We're good. And Jason, you know 'random new kid', well his name's Lachlan and be nice to him." He's your brother," Percy said.

Jason's face lit up with excitement. "Cool. I've always wanted a brother."

"I didn't really want a brother though," Lachlan mumbled.

"Jupiter or Zeus?" Jason asked.

"Who," Lachlan said with a stupid look on his face.

Annabeth spoke up. "He's a son of Zeus."

"Well guys. Me and 'random new kid' should have some one-on-one bro time, Jason said.

Piper's face fell. "But what about our afternoon that we planned?"

Jason kissed her cheek. "Sorry Pipes but I have a lot of catching up to do with 'random new guy'."

"I really wish that you would stop calling me that," Lachlan said.

Jason smirked. "Ok then. Let's go. See yah guys."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, i must be doing well cos my veiws have skyrocketed. Ill tak that as a good sign and keep writing. My 'partner' doesnt really want to do it anymore**

Chapter 13

Jason and Lachlan were laying on their beds in the Zeus cabin. "So. You and Piper huh?" Lachlan asked.

Jason sat up on his bunk. "Yeah. So what?"

Lachlan held up his hands. "Nothing. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Jason laid back down again. "Good. Or I would've hit you with lightning."

"Jason. I'm a son of Zeus to, or Jupiter. Whatever. That lightning would do almost nothing to me."

Jason smirked. "You know, I've actually always wanted a brother."

Lachlan mumbled, "You already told me that." Jason didn't seem to hear him.

"So. Who do you have your eye on here huh?"

Lachlan blushed. "Why does everyone need to know who I like? It's not like I'm anything special."

"You're new. That's all."

"Let's just stop talking about girlfriends and who we like and stuff."

Jason went to say something but the horn for dinner blew and they had to walk up to the dining pavilion. It felt good to have someone sitting with you at dinner. It was boring when Lachlan had to sit by himself.

Unfortunately, there was no capture the flag but there still was a campfire. Lachlan sat next to Jason but immediately felt uncomfortable when Piper (who was sitting on the other side of Jason) rested her head-on Jason's shoulder. Lachlan wished that he had a girlfriend that would do that.

As he was walking back to his cabin, someone bumped into him and fell over. Lachlan held out his hand to help the person up and noticed it was Eliza.

She noticed that it was Lachlan and stood up herself. "What."

Lachlan held his hands up. "I accidentally knocked you over and I was going to help you up."

Eliza huffed. She stood up and shouldered past him. Lachlan really hated her when she was like that.

Jason and Piper were talking and laughing on the roof on the Zeus cabin. How they got up there? Lachlan didn't care. He took a quick shower and climbed into his bed with the statue of Zeus staring at him.

He heard Jason and Piper come down from the roof so he shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. When he opened them again, Jason was just climbing into his bed. Lachlan thought about having a one on one brother to brother but before he knew it, Lachlan was asleep.

He didn't dream which he thought was odd but woke up to Jason shaking his shoulders. Lachlan looked out the window. It was still dark. "Jason. What's wrong." He pointed out the front window where Lachlan could make out the faint outline of Eliza walking into the woods.

"You might want to do something about that," Jason said. Lachlan stood up, grabbed his sword and ran outside forgetting that he was only in a pair of boxer shorts.

Lachlan grabbed Eliza's arm and gave her a look that said that he was going with her.

Eliza shook Lachlan's hand off. "No, go away. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Why?"

"You know why!" They were talking loud by now and they both saw a light flicker on in the Demeter cabin. Eliza turned and went into the woods. Lachlan jogged and caught up with her. Eliza made it clear that she didn't want to be anywhere near Lachlan but still let him tag along.

"It wasn't my fault that Maya kissed me," Lachlan whispered.

"I forgave Maya for doing that. I'm angry that you went along with that kiss. You could've stopped it but no. You know what. I can't believe that I was starting to like you."

"Look. I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to kiss her but I was just so caught up in the moment that I didn't even try to stop her."

Eliza ignored Lachlan. Lachlan looked up and saw what she was following. A silver wolf that glowed unnaturally.

They walked past a cave that gave Lachlan the shivers. Eliza suddenly tensed and ran away from the wolf and into the cave. Lachlan went to follow her but he watched helplessly as a slight tremor passed through the ground and moved an entire boulder to block the entrance.

Lachlan instinctively drew his sword and looked around, looking for anyone that could have caused the tremor. Then the thought that Eliza was stuck inside came upon him.

He blasted the rock with lightning, slashed at it with his sword, punched and kicked it until his hands and feet hurt and even tried to push it out of the way. He leaned on the rock for support while he caught his breath. "Eliza. If you can hear me, I'm going back to camp to get help. Don't freak out," Lachlan said through the rock.

There was no reply. Lachlan felt something brushing up against his leg. He looked down and saw the wolf butting his head affectionately on Lachlan's leg. He reached down and gave the wolf a pat. Lachlan started running back towards camp and surprisingly the wolf followed.

The sky started to lighten for some reason because it didn't feel like Lachlan had been in there for very long. How long was I in there for? Lachlan thought. He ran into the Zeus cabin and woke Jason up. "Man. What time is it?" Jason moaned.

"Get up. Eliza's stuck inside a cave in the woods. She needs our help."

Jason groaned and sat up in his bed. "Fine but you're gonna have to owe me one."

While Jason was putting on some warmer clothes, Lachlan threw on a pair of jeans and his coat and went next door to cabin three to get Percy. The Poseidon cabin seemed quite nice. The salty breeze in the air, the way that you could hear the waves crashing up against the shore.

Percy was half hanging out of bed and seemed to be in the middle of a dream. Not a bad one though. He had a dreamy smile on his face and every occasionally, he would let out a small giggle. Lachlan gave him a slight nudge and Percy sat bolt upright, his eyes wide open.

"Who sere?" Percy said sleepily. He reached under his pillow and brought out his ballpoint pen. He uncapped it and his bronze sword appeared in his hand. "Connor. This is no time for pranks."

"Percy. Relax. It's just me," Lachlan said.

"Who's me."

Lachlan rolled his eyes. "Lachlan." Percy got out of his bed and stood up.

Percy stretched. "What needs to be killed?"

"Nothing. Eliza needs help. She's stuck in a cave."

Percy nodded his head as if he understood. "You mean your girlfriend Eliza?"

Lachlan felt his face get very hot. "She's not my girlfriend. Why do you keep if?"

Percy wiggled his eyebrows. "Just something that I do. Now let's go save your girlfriend."

Lachlan wanted to punch Percy but he knew it would end up getting slammed by a whole lot of water. Lachlan turned and went outside where Jason was waiting. Jason's gladiolus hung at his side. "Percy?" he asked.

"Being an idiot."

Percy stomped down the stairs behind Lachlan now dressed in jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt with Riptide in his hands.

"Come on guys. Follow me." Lachlan jogged off into the woods and Percy and Jason followed.

They had almost reached the cave where Eliza was trapped until Lachlan skidded to a stop. "Guys. Hold on for a second."

Jason stopped but Percy kept going. "There's nothing wrong guys," he called out from ahead of them.

Something rustled in the treetops and Percy stopped. He held up his sword and Lachlan thought of a lightning bolt. A shadowy figure dropped down behind Percy and touched the back of his head. Percy instantly collapsed. The figure turned and Jason and Lachlan turned and ran.

They thundered through the middle of all the cabins and lights in the cabins flickered on. The door of the Athena cabin opened and Annabeth stepped out, her hair in a rat's nest. "Guys, what's going on?"

The shadowy figure walked out of the woods towards them. "Annabeth. Percy just, collapsed. Creepy guy," Lachlan panted.

Campers streamed out of the cabins, some with weapons and faces the figure. As it got close, everyone around it just dropped to the ground and started snoring.

Annabeth ran inside and came back with a backpack sling over her shoulders. "We have to warn Chiron."

"No time. We must get to Olympus. Just run," Jason said.

Lachlan spotted the camp SUV parked next to the Big House. "How about we drive?"

Within seconds, they were speeding up the side of Half-Blood Hill with Annabeth at the wheel. The shadowy figure seemed to have stopped chasing them but when Lachlan looked back at the camp, he saw it in the middle of the cabins with a bunch of sleeping campers at his feet.

"Okay. I'm going to be the first to talk. WHAT WAS THAT THING?!" Lachlan's face was white with fear.

Even Annabeth looked scared. "I don't know but it won't be the worst thing that you face as a demigod. I just hope that Percy is safe."

Jason cleared his throat. "Uh Annabeth. About Percy..."

"No. He can't be back there. He must've somehow got out and escaped."

Lachlan spoke up. "Annabeth. I saw it too. The shadowy guy just touched the back of his head and Percy just collapsed."

Annabeth pulled the SUV over to the side of the road and put her head in her hands. Jason put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulders. "Hey. Don't worry. Percy will be okay. He's fought Titans and Giants. He's not going to be killed by some creepy guy hiding in the shadows."

Annabeth stifled a laugh. She sat up straighter and Lachlan noticed the tears running down the side of her face. Holy Hera, Lachlan thought. She must really like Percy.

Annabeth checked her phone. "Guys. It's one thirty. Will they even let us into the Empire State Building?"

Jason smiled. "If they don't, we'll find a way."

Annabeth wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her pyjamas. She pulled the SUV back onto the road and followed the traffic into the city.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

No-one spoke until they had parked the car out the front of the Empire State Building. "Hey Annabeth? You're probably going to need to change out of your pj's."

Annabeth's face went red. "Oh yeah. Of course," She ducked back inside the car and came out wearing a pair of jeans and an orange camp half-blood t-shirt. "Alright, let's go."

Jason tried one of the doors but the handle wouldn't budge. "Okay. Plan B."

Lachlan was confused. "What's plan B?"

Jason grinned. "The fun part." Jason wrapped his arms around Lachlan and Annabeth and they shot skywards.

Afterwards, Lachlan couldn't say that he was brave because most of the time he spent screaming his lungs out.

The tip of a giant mountain just appeared right above them and Jason soared towards it, his forehead soaked with sweat. Over the wind, Lachlan shouted," why is there a floating mountain above us?" but he had no idea if anyone had head him.

They flew up alongside the mountaintop and Lachlan saw that the whole thing was dotted with palaces and gardens.

Jason set them down on a marble pathway winding all the way up to a gold and marble palace on the summit. Lachlan spun in a circle. "Wow. This place is cool."

"It reminds me of Greece," Jason and Annabeth said together.

"You guys have been to Greece?!" Lachlan asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"Fought some Giants and stuff", Jason said.

"Saved the world", they both said together.

Lachlan let out a long whistle. "Hopefully I never have a responsibility like that."

"Me and Percy are planning on going again soon. To go to all those places, we would've enjoyed unless we weren't battling monsters every step of the way." Annabeth had a dreamy look on her face as if imagining all the amazing places she would get to see again.

"Funny, Piper brang that up but I wasn't sure if you really wanted to know," Jason said.

Lachlan cleared his throat. "Guys. Focus. The whole camp is under some sort of sleep spell."

Annabeth looked at the ground. "Oh, right."

Something caught Lachlan's eye and he whipped around grabbing his bronze rod off his back. It morphed into a sword and Lachlan turned a full circle.

"Lachie, what is it?" Jason asked, looking around for himself.

"Guys, something's been…" Lachlan looked forward and there it was.

The silver wolf.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lachlan ran up and knelt in front of it. In between some of its teeth was a small piece of paper. The wolf opened its mouth and the piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

Lachlan picked it up and saw some writing on the back. He read it repeatedly until Jason finally said, "Lachie. What is that?"

Lachlan whipped around and grabbed Jason by the front of his shirt. "Jason. Do NOT call me Lachie. I have only ever let one girl call me that before and now she's dead. She's dead and it's all my fault." Lachlan's voice started cracking and his eyes swelled up with tears as he remembered the way she used to smile at him, and the way she brushed her hair behind her ear.

Lachlan let go of Jason and sat on the ground where he began crying into his hands. Annabeth reached down and gave Lachlan a hug. "Hey. It's okay Lachlan."

Lachlan stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry Jason. I guess I overreacted a bit there."

Jason held up his hands. "Hey, no harm done."

Annabeth looked ahead at the winding streets that led to the peak of Olympus where the palace of the gods rested. "It's quiet."

"And?" Lachlan asked.

"It's never quiet on Olympus." Jason looked around trying to find any source of life. The braziers were cold and empty, the streets covered in leaves and the statues covered in a layer of dust.

Annabeth took off running up toward the palace with Lachlan and Jason hot on her heals.

They all struggled to push open the two giant bronze doors that led into the throne room of the Gods.

Which was empty. Except for Zeus, Aphrodite and Hephaestus lying on the ground, unconscious.

Lachlan and Jason sprinted over to Zeus while Annabeth knelt beside Hephaestus. Annabeth pulled a canteen of nectar from her backpack and lobbed it over to them. Jason pulled open Zeus's jaw a Lachlan trickled some nectar into his mouth.

Half a canteen of nectar later, Zeus stirred and sat up against his throne. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Father. Who did this to you?" Jason looked around for any potential threat before looking back at Zeus.

Zeus coughed. "I don't know, my sons. One second it was there, the next it wasn't." He looked around and only saw Hephaestus and Aphrodite. "Where are the other Gods?"

Hephaestus grunted and sat up. "Yeah Zeus. I'm fine. Don't ask."

"Well I'm not. Just look at my hair!" Aphrodite's high pitched voice rang out through the throne room.

Hephaestus stood up, his leg brace creaking and squeaking. "Woman. If you talk about your hair again, I will personally shove a socket wrench into your mouth."

"Well at least I have proper hair to worry over."

Hephaestus started to walk towards Aphrodite but Annabeth grabbed his shoulder.

"Hephaestus, she's not worth it." Annabeth shot Aphrodite an angry look then went to look around the room for any other Gods or Goddesses.

Aphrodite made a brush appear in her hands and she went to work making her hair look better. Hephaestus limped around the room, looking for any scraps that he could build something with.

Lachlan opened his mouth to ask Zeus a question when the air in front of himself shimmered. Maya, Rowan, Piper and Chiron appeared and fought off an army of hellhounds, dracnae and espousai. Lachlan saw the mass of the monster army and stood in the same spot for a few minutes with his mouth hanging open. Piper noticed Lachlan through the Iris message (as Annabeth had told him when they were doing Ancient Greek stuff) and opened her mouth, letting out a string of cuss words.

After Piper calmed down a notch, she yelled at Jason for leaving her behind at the camp with a weird creepy dude. Then she yelled at Lachlan for leaving Maya behind, which he disagreed with as they weren't even dating.

In the background of the Iris message, Lachlan caught a glimpse of a hellhounds claws rake across the breastplate of Maya's armour and shred it completely. Maya crumpled to the ground with blood soaking out of her chest and onto the ruins of her armour. Lachlan howled with fury and sprinted out the doors of the throne room and to the side of the mountain tip. He hurled himself off the edge and plummeted down. Lachlan didn't think it through well enough though but luckily Jason had chased after him and was now free-falling next to Lachlan.

Jason grabbed the collar of Lachlan's shirt and slowed his fall. They landed with a soft thump on the ground and Lachlan took off sprinting towards the army in the distance.

All the traffic seemed to be taking a different route around the battle so luckily Lachlan and Jason weren't hit by any cars or buses. Lachlan leapt into the frenzy with his sword held high above his head and slashed his way through every hellhound that he could find. Rowan, Piper and Chiron were all tired and out of Lachlan sliced through the last hellhound and he and Jason rushed to Maya's side.

It seemed as though the bleeding was getting worse as most of Maya's chest was soaked red by her blood. Lachlan carefully brought out his sword and started to cut the straps on Maya's armour. Jason gently pulled it off and then they saw the real damage. The cuts stretched from one side of her body to the other. Lachlan stared into Maya's eyes and saw the pain and fear that she was feeling. Lachlan leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You're not going to die on me. Not like her. I won't let it happen again."

The colour started to drain from Maya's face and in two ragged breaths she whispered, "kiss me."

Lachlan hesitated the gently pressed his lips against Maya's soft, cold lips. Jason and Piper were blushing a deep red as Chiron was fumbling through his medical pouch. He eventually pulled out a roll of bandages. He quickly passed them to Lachlan and he went to work, wrapping each one carefully around Maya's chest. The blood still soaked through so Lachlan unravelled the bandages and redid them.

The bleeding started to slow and the colour started to return to Maya's face but she was still very pale. Maya wrapped her arms around Lachlan's neck and he lifted her from the ground. "we must get her to the throne room. The Gods may be able to help us," Lachlan said sternly. Lachlan took one step and Maya squealed in pain.

Jason whispered something into Lachlan's ear and Lachlan gently placed Maya back on the ground. With a look of concentration on his face, Jason summoned the winds to act as a stretcher to carry Maya on. They all quickly rushed into the lobby of The Empire State Building, pushing past the cleaners, and ran towards the elevators. Rowan, who hadn't spoken the entire time, looked at Maya with deep concern. His eyes then darted from Maya to Lachlan several times and with each glance, a look of relief swept over his face.

Once inside, Lachlan frantically pressed the six hundredth floor button as the elevator started to rise. Chiron placed a hand on Lachlan's shoulder and gripped it firmly, silently telling Lachlan to stop. Over the small speakers in the elevator, Apollo sang a really cringe version of 'Turn the Beat Around' which seemed to make Lachlan's ears bleed.

The elevator dinged open and Lachlan rushed outside, sprinting up the mountainside towards the throne room. Jason started after him but Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back as Maya bobbed around the air. Jason and the others stood around for about ten minutes waiting for Lachlan to come back when they finally saw him in the distance, half carrying Zeus around his shoulders.

As Lachlan lumbered forwards, Maya started to draw in deeper breaths as if each one was her last. Lachlan and Zeus collapsed in front of them as Jason gently laid Maya on the ground in front of them. Zeus eyed Maya's wounds and drew in deep breaths. He raised his hand towards the heavens and closed his eyes.

There was a deep rumble and a single cloud floated down to them. It separated itself into long strips as Zeus guided it towards Maya. The thin strips of cloud wrapped themselves around Maya's wounds and acted as stitches. They then started to pull together while closing the gashes. They solidified and Zeus breathed out and laid on the ground.

Maya's face seemed to relax and her eyes fluttered open. She looked down at her stomach and saw Zeus's handiwork. Lachlan leant down and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you die," he whispered in her Maya's ear. Maya smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. Lachlan went to lift her up again but Maya screamed in pain again. Lachlan gave Jason a look and he did the stretcher thing with the winds.

"You know I can't do this all day, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah alright. We'll just have to figure something else out as we go." Lachlan looked around Olympus, trying to imagine what it looked like when there were people taking care of it.

"Where are we going?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Don't know. But Jason does."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"And where is that exactly?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. That's why I was asking you," Lachlan said.

"Well, what's the place we're going to?"

Rowan stood forward. "He means Camp Jupiter."

Lachlan stared at him while everyone waited for whatever Lachlan was going to say next. He blinked his eyes a couple of times then regathered his thoughts. "Yeah. That."

"Camp Jupiter! That's preposterous. We haven't heard from them in months," Chiron argued.

Jason waved his hands around at Chiron. "That doesn't mean we can't automatically not go there."

"Perhaps it doesn't. But I still think that it is unwise." Chiron stroked his beard and stared off into the distance, as if pondering something that he didn't want to share.

Rowan stepped forward. "Question is, how do we get there?"

Zeus raised his head from the ground. "I may not have the strength to send you there instantly but I do have something that could help." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Samsung smart phone. "Ganymede. Any chance you still have your pilots license?"

Hephaestus and Aphrodite were both in the middle of an argument when Lachlan, Jason and everyone else arrived at the small airstrip behind a temple to Apollo. The stood there for a few minutes, waiting for the argument to cool down but it kept going on until Zeus cleared his throat.

"Zeus. Mind telling this woman here to close her yapper?" Hephaestus grunted.

Before Zeus could respond, Aphrodite held a hand to her chest. "I'm not the one that should close my mouth, you ungrateful, little...!"

Zeus slammed his foot on the ground. "Silence you two. Right now, neither of you are a priority." Behind them, and luxury jet was towed onto the runway with someone, who Lachlan couldn't recognise, hanging out the door.

Zeus watched the airplane until it stopped behind him. "Normally I don't lend my personal jet out to every mortal that comes to Olympus but I think the six of you are an exception."

"What about Chiron?" Annabeth and Piper asked at the exact same time.

Chiron bowed his head. "I will not be accompanying you on this journey. As much as I would love to, it is not mine to complete."

Rowan rubbed his hands together with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well than. I'm glad that's settled. Now let's get on this very nice and very expensive plane."

As everybody was climbing the stairs, Hephaestus grabbed Lachlan by the shoulder and spun him around like a rag doll. "Boy, don't thank me for this." Hephaestus whistled into the air and within seconds, two metal birds dropped a bronze shield and a silver pointed spear into his outstretched hands.

Hephaestus pressed them against Lachlan's chest, urging him to take them from him as if they were bombs about to explode. Lachlan cautiously took them and looked back at the god. "I never wanted to give these away, some of my finest work, but alas, I feel you will need them on your quest," Hephaestus looked around nervously to make sure no-one was watching.

The spear disappeared in Lachlan's hand and Hephaestus just grunted. "When you need it, it'll be there."

Lachlan stuttered. "I don't know what to say sir..."

"Just go. And there's a gift from Aphrodite in the shield but if you ask me, it's nothing more than trouble."

Lachlan turned and jogged up the steps and as he was going through the door, he caught a glimpse of Aphrodite winking at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The inside of Zeus's plane was luxury. There were leather seat with cup holders and TVs with every magazine you could ask for, a bar (that kindly gave kids soft drink) and heaps more. There were two spare seats, one next to Maya and one next to Zeus. Sitting next to the father he met two days ago made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

I wonder why, Lachlan thought. He walked over to Maya who was deeply involved in staring out the window and looking at the beauty of Olympus. She didn't notice him sit down until he placed his brand-new shield on the ground.

"Nice plane, isn't it," Maya muttered just loud enough for Lachlan to hear.

"Yeah. Only the best for the king of the universe." Lachlan was hoping to get a smile out of Maya but she just kept the same expression.

Lachlan glanced down at his shield and saw a blue ascot, right in the centre. Picking it up, he noticed there was a note attached to it.

Dear Lachlan,

Ever since you were a child, I took a special interest in your life and tried to help you out as best I could (mainly in the romance department) so I have given you a special something that can get any beautiful lady to do anything for you, just by asking them.

I hope you have some extra special fun with it.

Love from Aphrodite.

Hephaestus's words rang in the back of his mind. 'If you ask me, it's nothing more than trouble.'

Brushing Hephaestus's words out of his mind, Lachlan slipped the ascot over his head and around his neck.

Ganymede's voice rang throughout the plane. "Good morning passengers. Thank you for flying with…"

Zeus's voice boomed over the top. "GANYMEDE! GET ON WITH IT!"

"Sorry boss. Anyway, we will be taking off very shortly so lease fasten your seatbelts." The green seatbelt sign blinked on overhead and the engines whirred to life.

Lachlan clipped on his seatbelt and turned to look at Maya, who was white and frozen with fear. Maya's fingers laced in between Lachlan's and they shot off down the runway, much faster than a typical airplane.

Maya gripped Lachlan's fingers so tightly that they started to turn purple. "Maya just relax," he whispered in her ear and hoped that she could hear him. Instantly, her grip loosened and her face went back to her normal, rosy colour. Once they levelled out, Maya breathed a sigh of relief. Lachlan opened his mouth to speak to her but a he did, he drifted off to sleep.

His eyes snapped open and he was back to two days ago. The last time he had seen his best friend alive. He sat next to her in a typical English class where all the guys were goofing around with the substitute teacher and all the girls were sitting in their little groups, pretending to do their work.

As he and the girl next to him flew through the worksheet they talked about what they wanted to do during the next holidays. "I'm going back to Australia to visit my family. If you wanted to, you could come with me. My parents would be more than happy to pay for your flight," the girl said while chewing thoughtfully on her pencil.

"I wish but I'm going back to San Francisco to see my family. Just like always." They both finished the worksheet and as they were handing it to their substitute, the wall closest to them exploded. A cyclops loomed in the hole in the wall.

"I've waited a long time for this, tasty half-bloods." The cyclops smacked his lips. "Tonight, I shall feast on demigod flesh!"

Lachlan's dream faded away and he woke just as the jet jolted against something.


End file.
